


Emo School muzicall

by GOODWRITRE



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOODWRITRE/pseuds/GOODWRITRE
Summary: EMO GOTH VETSHTION OF HMS!!!!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Omg read plz

Troy wuz at a perty and shat and wuz herny 2 fuk a emo gottik Gurl and he seed garbela and she emo and goff. She wuz ware an blak outfit wif spikes and blakc goff hare and her clevig and lags wuz showeding. Troy also emo and wares all blak and he is anerexik. He waked ovr 2 gerbil and fuked her in da vagege.

TOBE CONTED!!!!


End file.
